testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Barton
is the daughter of Aida Morthil and Zander Morthil. She is the main protagonist of the story, Ascension: TNPV. As well as being an alchemist, she is also a mage, but can also use weapons, much like her mother. History Backstory :Liza was born to Aida and Zander Morthil, the family of the King, King Landon. However, when Liza was around the age of 3, her parents went on an "adventure", so her mother put it. When they came back, they were the new crown family of Valond, and Liza never knew what happened to King Landon, who loved her like a Grandfather, unlike her other grandfather, Lord Morthil. :More Coming Soon When Revealed... Story Ascension: TNPV :Liza is first seen on her sixteenth birthday. Once her mother learned she was bound to know some kind of magic, she became fearful and kept her daughter locked up in her room. However, come her sixteenth birthday, she allows Liza to come down and enjoy herself, maybe even travel on her own. However, Liza is then forced upon with the ideals of the moon elven culture and is told she is to be wed to Anderson Revel Barton, a moon elf from Ildis. Not liking the idea, she locks herself in her room. :After a short talk with her friend, Summer, she is left alone. However, Liza is gassed with a chemical that was supposed to kill her mother. She is killed by Ander and brought back to life by him. :She awakes not far from Valond, in a camp that Sky, Summer's mother, used to live in as a child until her father was killed. She learns, from listening to Ander and another Eagle member talk, that the gas was supposed to kill her mother, but due to miscalculations, she was killed instead and brought back to life. Summer comes in, upset, and hugs her, before Sky comes in and Liza targets out Ander. However, due to the necromancy, Liza is now capable of using fire, like her father, Zander. :Tillie, a dwarf who Liza and Sky call "aunt", comes in and takes Liza away, giving her a potion to drink so she can walk. She then gives Liza a few potion lessons. :A few days pass and Liza and Summer head out to Appletown. Liza learns that her parents are looking for her and that she will be staying in Appletown longer than she would like. She starts to get angry at Summer and burns up, causing Summer to pull out a knife. Liza starts to turn into a noble, mocking the young girl. Zander then appears and Liza targets him and her mother out. :Her mother appears and calms down Liza. Liza tries to explain how Ander used necromancy on her and this causes her to enter a sort of stage where she has no control of her actions. She picks up a dagger and is ready to throw a fireball when all of Aida's past friends show up, ready to fight Liza. Ander then shows up and uses his power of soothing to calm Liza down and put her to sleep. :Liza wakes up to hear her father talking about killing her. Liza starts to feel upset, which causes her father to know she is awake. He apologies while her mother soothes her back to sleep. :It's the next night and everyone is having a good time, Summer asleep, leaning against Liza. The patrol team comes back, missing Sky and Diego, and a new noble boy there. Liza is fast to confront what happened and learns that Diego and Sky were killed. Summer wakes up and finds out. She goes after the noble boy, but Liza stops her attacks. Finally, Ander makes Summer fall asleep and puts her in the tent. :Liza has the noble tied up and heads out of camp. Her mother follows her and Liza starts to turn into a noble again. Her mother helps her calm down and sends her to bed. However, Liza stares at the ceiling until Summmer wakes up and they talk before they both fall asleep. :More Coming Soon... Personality :Coming Soon Abilities :Coming Soon Gallery Liza2.ascension.tnpv.png|Current Image Liza.ascension.tnpv.png|Early Stages Category:Ascension Category:Females Category:Owned by Rainfacestar